Fire away wolfox
by izanagimon1412
Summary: What am I missing? There isn't anything that I haven't achieved in this world. I have everything I need. A well paid job and a nice cheap place to stay. So what am I missing? I guess I'll just have to ignore this for now, after all I do have a job to do. "Professor Andross, In the name of the lylat system, I will arrest you!" Wolf x Fox, yaoi, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI!


I do not own starfox or any of its characters only my OCs

warning: yaoi

don't read if you hate yaoi

if you like it please read on and review

reviews help inspire new fics and continue to write others

pairing: fox/wolf

DON'T READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE.

Fire away wolfox

* * *

><p>Wolf POV<p>

What am I missing? There isn't anything that I haven't achieved in this world. I have everything I need. A well paid job and a nice cheap place to stay. So what am I missing? I guess I'll just have to ignore this for now, after all I do have a job to do.

General Pepper gave his usual lecture about why our jobs are important and our honorary code in the Corneria station. "Wolf! Panther!" Pepper grabs our attention. "Sir!" We reply sternly. "Today your on patrol duty. I expect you two to do your best. Don't disappoint me! Dismissed!" We saluted the old dog before leaving the station

We passed a few districts around Lylat city and arrested a few punks of theft and vandalism. We decided to stop for lunch so Panther pulled over to a nearby cafe. We entered the small building and heard a bell ring above the door. I looked around to see the place fairly busy. Waiters running around with orders and plates. Customers talking and eating with friends and family. It was a peaceful place to eat. "Hi there, how many wi- Wolf?" A familiar voice rang through my ears straight to my head. I reverted my gaze towards a young, nice looking Fox Mcloud. I jumped a bit before regaining composure. Wait... Nice looking? What am I thinking?! I shook my head before looking back to the younger male. Who could have thought the son of the legendary James Mcloud would work in a regular cafe shop. "Hey Fox, Hows it going?" I gave an awkward smile scratching my muzzle.

"Nothing much, just trying to get a college degree." Fox nodded before looking at Panther. "Hey there Professor Panther, been a while." The vulpine greeted my companion which in turn caused them to shake hands. "Please, Just call me Panther." the large cat smiled at his old student. "So I guess its a table for two then. Follow me." He turned around and led us further into the cafe. What is this feeling? The way Fox walks, the way his tail flicks around from time to time and the way he smiles; Why does it get me flustered so much?! I mean we've been friends since James introduced me to Fox. He was only 3 at the time; he was so young, so pure and so innocent. It took awhile before Fox liked my company. All I could think back then was how cute he was. Every time he was scared or was uncomfortable he would wrap his smooth brown tail around James's or my leg to feel safer. Those innocent beautiful green eyes. Wait... What the crap? WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?!

"Ok. your order will be coming soon. So Wolf you became an officer like you wanted after the academy." The brown fox took our order and placed his register into his pocket. "Hm? yea I guess I did; but I thought you wanted to follow your fathers footsteps of being the next legendary officer in Lylat city. What happened?" I raised the question of his job decision. He sat beside Panther on the couch facing me. He leaned forward and cupped his cheeks with both his hands elbowing the table. God what is this god damn feeling?! This odd emotion keeps torturing me, its almost driving me crazy "Well, I still have the dream. But I don't think I'm ready yet, So that's why enrolled at Venom city's Venom college. I know its not the brightest idea; but they got a better program in mechanics and science. So there's an upside to this, kind of..." I stared at the snickering fox with a fearful surprised expression.

Fox shouldn't attend that school. Never in the world's lifespan should Fox ever attend such a dangerous place. Venom city, a place full of thieves and murderers. Although I originated from there James found me and took with him to Lylat city for safety. Because of that, I am very grateful to him and his family. So I would know how things worked around there; And it is no place for an innocent Fox Mcloud to be roaming around. Fox mentioned Venom college, definitely a bad choice. In that school the rules are anything goes in an all out brawl. So every student attending will be ruthless and hypocriticle. I can't even imagine what those savages would do to Fox. But the worst of all things possible, is that there is one person in the college that is the embodiment of madness, his crazy obsessions with the Mcloud family meets no bounds and his never-ending insanity for science murdered James. There is only one person, one monkey that I know who will target Fox for his own selfish desires...

Professor Andross

* * *

><p><strong>Leon: "<strong>OK... I see we have a technical issue here, nothing to worry about." sweat drops as he watches Ryan run around and screeching.

**Ryan:" **WHY?! Why did this have to happen?! Just WHY!?" Ryan continues to cry pathetically as Leon watched him try to wash the coffee stain

on his designed wedding dress.

**Leon: "**Hey don't ask me. Just blame yourself for wanting coffee in your area late at night. what ever... Hey guys! Leon here I just want to

thank you for taking your time to read this fanfic, and I'll be honest hear I don't mind this pairing or any pairing as long as its in the starfox universe."

**Ryan: "**And he finally says it folks! He's GAY! YAY! mhph!" Leon tapes Ryans mouth shut before anything else is said.

**Leon: **"I said DON'T MIND! Not like, Not dislike. but dont mind! get it through the god damn perverted skull of yours!" Leon scolds Ryan further

before continuing

**Leon:** "As I was saying... Thank you. We hope you will suppport us with our fanfics and please we could use your advice on what we could write next.

I'm sure we can pull off something right Ryan?" Looks at Ryan who just squirms around trying to get the coffee stain off. Leon just nodds his head

**Leon: **"I'll take that as a yes then. C ya guys later!" waves farewell before going to help Ryan

****And the red curtain end the fanfic here.****


End file.
